Messages from a Fool
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: For April Fools, Jihoon decides to text a random fan and pretend not to be himself, only to reveal who he is at the end of the day. It's good publicity, and a fun joke. What he doesn't mean to do is like you so much and he especially doesn't mean to make the joke a secret to everyone involved who it might affect and to not reveal it for an entire year, oops.


"This idea is stupid."

Jihoon rolled over to his side lazily and raised an eyebrow at Seungkwan. Seungkwan who wasn't even paying attention to Jihoon. He was just sitting and staring at his phone.

Ironic.

He tossed a throw pillow at Seungkwan and rested his head on the couches arm rest as he stared at the list of phone numbers before him.

"You're just mad you didn't think of it first," he replied quietly. He scrolled through the different area codes, deciding purposely to choose someone from America to send a text to. He was expecting this prank to help him practice some english while he was at it. Vernon and Joshua would be proud if he was able to handle a text conversation with someone he didn't know.

He chose three phone numbers to send separate texts to, but what to say… Ah, that was the question.

He was pretty sure that whoever he texted wouldn't bother texting him back, assuming he was some weird-o. If they did respond, he honestly should probably be worried.

"You're such an idiot don't overthink it," Seungkwan said, tossing the throw pillow that had been tossed at him not long ago right back at Jihoon's face. "Just intro it with, hey it's John how are you today?"

"Shut up," Jihoon responded, giving Seungkwan a short glare. Seungkwan stuck his tongue out in response, but Jihoon just ignored it.

He had actually really liked that idea as an intro text…

He typed it out and sent it to all three phone numbers.

In America, it was a decent time, even though in South Korea is was way too late for any sensible person to be up, so when Jihoon got his first text back in only a few seconds, he couldn't say he was entirely surprised. Of course, when he got to know you better in the future it only made more sense. You weren't great at texting most of the time, but you never left an unknown number hanging.

_'I'm sorry, who is this? I don't know any John's lmao'_

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but typed out his response anyways.

_'So i guess you aren't Miley then?'_

Your responses were nearly instantaneous: _'Nah man, sorry to disappoint, I'm y/n.'_

Jihoon rolled the fans name around in his head. He was sure he had heard it before… Y/n. You definitely followed his instagram. That was for sure.

Jihoon let his fingers hit a few letters on his keyboard thoughtfully before finally typing out a full response: 'Well, in that case, sorry to bother you.'

Jihoon cursed himself quietly for the pretty final response thinking that you for sure wouldn't respond to that message. He was pleasantly surprised to see your typing box pop up on his screen anyways.

Y/N: _Hey don't be too upset John. i know we just met and all but don't let one bad date get you down!_

A chuckle escaped Jihoon's mouth.

So you were oddly positive. It was kind of adorable.

Jihoon:_ I wouldn't dream of it_

After some thought he added: 'But, it is a little disheartening'

Y/N: _Oh, i wouldn't know tbh. I've never been on a real date before_

Positive, and extremely naive it seems as well. After a quick google search to refresh himself about what tbh meant, Jihoon sent his response.

Jihoon: _No? You must be unattractive_

It took you a little longer to respond to that one, and for a small terrifying second, Jihoon worried that he had made a mistake teasing you like that. He didn't know you at all but you were the only one who responded to his message so far, and it was unlikely that any of the others would respond either. He shouldn't offend you if he ever wanted you to respond.

After a painfully long minute and a half your text bubble popped up onto his screen.

Y/N:_ John, if this is how you speak to women it is no wonder you got a fake phone number_

Jihoon laughed.

Jihoon: _I only say it cause I know that you can take it, I'm sure you're a very attractive girl_

Y/N:_ Oh I am, I make all the male moose go_

You inserted a gif with that. A small image of a bald older man, making an 'o' with his mouth. Jihoon didn't get the reference but before he could say that you added more.

Y/N: _Honestly, no clue why that meme came to mind. I reference it a lot in my head and I have no clue why_

_Anyways, what are you like John?_

_I'm bored so if you're down to chat with a stranger, let's do it_

You were possibly one of the stranger people that Jihoon spoke to that day.

He ended up getting responses from the other two numbers and by the end of the day he knew so much about you that it felt like you two had been friends for years.

You guys had an undeniable connection. He knew your name, and that you were a university student, and had found that despite being a total psycho you were rather chill. You were active on social media, and you had a plethora of friends, and you were obsessed with hogwarts houses and tumblr, and succulents, and it was absolutely adorable.

There was nothing wrong with the other fans that you had been talking to and quite honestly if anyone else was talking to you they probably wouldn't think that you were that crazy special but the closer that Jihoon got to the end of the day, the less inclined he was to reveal himself to you. The other two he knew exactly how he was going to expose himself to. But you… he didn't want to tell.

You were so open with him about yourself but not about anything too important. Just about classes and work and your friendships and about dumb stuff, and you asked Jihoon about dumb stuff too, and real stuff as well. Even so, if you were about to ask something sensitive you were careful to preface it with if you don't mind me asking.

In the few moments in which Jihoon had been genuinely stressed that day, looking at a text from you had made him feel so much better.

He enjoyed talking to you.

He didn't want to stop talking to you.

So… He resolved not to.

He kept telling himself that at some point he would stop. One day he would tell you that he wasn't some guy named John from America who just stayed up weird hours. One day he would admit that he had been mostly lying about his identity and was actually an idol. One day he would admit that the only reason he had ever texted you was as a joke.

But his english was improving like crazy and the longer he waited the more inappropriate it was to come out with the truth, and he knew how much you cared about honesty even though you lied a lot about certain things, and he didn't want you to get mad at him.

So hours before telling you turned into days, which turned into weeks, which turned into months, which turned into…

Y/N: So, we've been friends for a year

Jihoon:_ And you aren't passing math? How the heck, are you managing that you're so smart_

Y/N: _shut up John, when do I get to meet you_

Jihoon: _Meet me?_

Y/N:_ Yes john_

_You're my best friend and I've never even seen a picture of you_

Jihoon:_ Oof_

Y/N: _big oof_

Jihoon had picked up some slang from talking to you and he was pretty good at it now. From your end it went silent, which honestly concerned Jihoon a bit. He knew the topic of meeting up was a bit of a sore spot for you. You were a touchy affectionate type of person who liked hugs more than you would admit. So you really wanted to meet Jihoon.

But of course Jihoon couldn't let that happen.

He groaned and rolled over wishing that this whole situation were easier. He hated when things were this complicated, and at least normally he could just blame the other party, but in this instance he couldn't do that.

This issue was all completely and undeniably his own fault.

He was in the US. He was even in your state, and tomorrow… He had time to go see you. They were being given a small break during the tour, and this was the perfect opportunity for him to see you, but that of course meant exposing himself as one of your idols.

Before he could contemplate more, Jihoon's phone buzzed. He pulled it back out and saw your name on the screen. He smiled.

Y/N: _Anyways, tomorrow my brother is doing a school play, and while I'm glad to support him I'm big sad that I'm missing a concert so I can see all of the shows_

Jihoon smiled. He knew your brother was in a school play, and he was super impressed that you were so dedicated to a sibling that hadn't even been that nice to you growing up. He was in high school too. Going to every show was pretty excessive, but that was just the sort of person you were he supposed. So considerate.

She'll understand, Jihoon reminded himself. You wouldn't be too mad if he just explained the situation well. You were a simple person, that was one of the reasons he liked you so much dammit, why was he making this so complicated and awkward?

Jihoon:_ That sucks :( what concert?_

It took you a second to respond to that message. The bubble kept popping up and disappearing.

Y/N: _Well, you already know I'm into kpop I suppose. Seventeen is having a concert here and I'd give anything to see them_

Jihoon's heart pounded a little in his chest.

Jihoon: _Seventeen is the big group right?_

Y/N: _Yeah, my favorite member is the small one uwu_

Jihoon's face reddened but before he could say anything you sent another message.

Y/N: _Don't tell him I said that, he doesn't like it when his size is mentioned_

_Not that you would ever actually meet him lmao_

_If he got to meet you before I got to meet you I'd be pretty mad_

Jihoon sighed.

You were pretty persistent about getting to meet him.

He wished he could say it wasn't a fair request.

Jihoon: _Tell your brother to break legs for me, I'm going to sleep_

Y/N: _Ah boo, it's so early. You usually stay up later then this_

Jihoon: _Good night Y/N_

Y/N: _Good night_

* * *

The next day Jihoon found himself standing in front of a high school in the middle of the day wondering what the hell he thought he was doing. Sure, in retrospect, maybe he could justify this in his head. The you in his head would be totally delighted to see him too, and would know as soon as you saw him that he was there for you.

But you were more rational than that.

Agh, how should he play this?

He considered sitting down on the pavement and thinking over this whole dumb ordeal again when he heard a surprised yelp come from behind him. He turned around and saw a small black dog racing over towards him, looking pretty mischievous.

"I promise she's friendly!" Was the last thing Jihoon heard before the bundle of energy started to attack.

She was a nice dog, but it was clear that she was a little hyperactive at the moment. She kept jumping up and down on him, accidentally hurting him with the pads of her paws as she did. He realized what she was trying to do after a moment and began to play her game. He dodged her next jump which made the puppy stop, jaw halfway open, staring at him like she was surprised that he had realized what she wanted.

With this view of the still dog, Jihoon could tell she was an average sized dog, with a blue collar on, but no leash. Jihoon smiled and got to his knees.

"Come here," he said pleasantly. The dog dropped her defensive mode and began to eagerly wag her tail as she walked into his arms letting him pet her.

"I'm so sorry! I swear she is usually way better behaved and she stays by my side when I ask her too!"

Jihoon shook his head.

"Oh, it's okay," he responded, matching the strangers english. "She seems very friendly."

Jihoon looked up at the person speaking when all of the breath left his lungs.

He had seen picture after picture of you, and he practically knew your facial features by heart. He hadn't realized it was possible but you looked even more stunning in person.

You were distracted by your dog pretty quickly. Chiding it off handedly for being disobedient. Jihoon didn't know how he didn't initially recognize the dog. You had sent numerous pictures of it to him, and he had always imagined he would be able to spot you two in a crowd but in reality he had been distracted by his own thoughts to make the connection.

Either way this was it. This was his chance to tell you everything to explain the truth.

"Y/N," Jihoon started uncertainly. You stopped what you were doing to slowly lift your head up. Your eyes met and a puzzled expression crossed your features. Jihoon could see the recognition click but there was a hesitation in it.

Jihoon regretted his decesion as soon as he made it, so he decided to play off of your uncertainty instead of just coming out with it.

He decided to try and catch you off guard by murmuring the only chinese he knew. That _did _seem to catch you off guard, at first, so Jihoon decided to continue with it hoping he could remember some key phrases that he had heard Minghao use before. He was able to say something about not really knowing English, and ducked his head a little, adding something about the sun being bright.

When you didn't respond right away he lifted his hand and said a quick farewell. He turned away from you and began to walk away, trying to play it cool. He was sure he had gotten away with it too.

You knew the difference between Korean and Chinese, so maybe, hopefully, the different language would mean you didn't even recognize him as Jihoon. Then he didn't really have to lie to your face about knowing you.

That was when his phone began to ring. He was surprised at first, _maybe one of the boys was looking for him_ but he was even more surprised when he saw the caller id. He pressed his lips together firmly, staring your name spelled across his screen.

He didn't answer the call, he just let it ring, standing still in the middle of the sidewalk until the phone stopped vibrating in his hand.

"So it is you then," you called after him. Jihoon turned around, letting his phone wielding hand drop to his side.

"How did you know?" He asked weakly, switching his language back to english. He unhooked the face mask from one of his ears to expose his face.

"It was just a hunch I guess. I didn't really expect it to pan out the way it did though," you admitted. Jihoon made his way back over to you, and nervously thrust his hands into his pocket.

"Are you mad?" He asked defeatedly. You eyed him carefully, but shook your head slowly after a moment.

"No... Just confused," you replied softly. "Why lie? Why even text me in the first place?"

Before Jihoon could explain, you caught on.

"_April Fools_," you breathed. "Why didn't you reveal yourself that day like you were supposed to?"

"Cause I liked you!" Jihoon blurted. "I like you a lot. I'm not that close to a lot of girls, and we got along really well right off."

Your cheeks flared red, which made Jihoon's cheeks burn even more. He was relieved that he had replaced the face mask so it wasn't as evident. Maybe he could blame the sun if you noticed.

"I couldn't figure out why you didn't want to meet me, and it really hurt to like someone who I'd never met in person before," you admitted. "It was even worse because I liked John so much, but I also liked you, and I've never liked two people at once before."

"But, it was only me," Jihoon responded hesitantly. A small smile crossed your lips.

"But it was only you," you repeated. Your eyebrows scrunched together after a moment. "But why was it me?"

Jihoon smiled and tentatively stepped towards you. He stretched out his hand wanting to take yours. You took the opportunity to take his hand as well. When your fingers locked themselves with Jihoon's, he couldn't help but notice how your face warmed, and a smile stretched your lips impossibly wide. To hide the large, infectious smile, just at the touch of his hand, you covered your mouth with your free hand.

Jihoon wanted to tease you for it, but he couldn't rightly do so when his face mask concealed his true expression.

"Look, it's gonna be rough if we actually want to do this. I'm an idol and I live in Korea, and we have to keep this secret and you like to be around people-"

"If you don't mind the distance, I'm willing to make it work," you interrupted, shyly letting your hand fall to your side. Jihoon smiled as well.

"Then let's make it work."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

"Woozi Foot Foot" was posted on instagram right after I revealed I was a Woozi bias to my kpop club, and that has made the way for many foot fetish jokes, just a fun fact


End file.
